


Crampy Day

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: Struggling with cramps and Bucky is there to help you.





	Crampy Day

“Baby?” Bucky’s slightly frantic voice came from somewhere else in the apartment. He had been gone on a mission, just came back moments ago, where he hurriedly did the debriefing so he could make it back to you. It was just before 9 PM when he opened the front door of your shared apartment. 

“In the room, Buck.” Your voice was quiet, unsure if you could muster up the energy to speak full volume. 

You heard his feet getting closer to the bedroom, so you rolled yourself to face the door. Bucky stood in the door frame a moment, taking in the scene in front of him. You were curled up in a ball on the bed, hand over your lower stomach trying to alleviate some of the pain. It was clear that it was your time of the month and you obviously were going through the brunt of it right now. 

Bucky made his way over to you, dropping to his knees beside you. His metal hand brushed some of your hair from your face and placed the wild strands behind your ear. He leaned in to place a small kiss to your lips which you softly returned, Bucky pulled back to take in your features. He hated leaving you, which happened often but it never got any easier leaving you. Especially when your in pain like this, Bucky felt like he should have been here by your side the entire time. 

“I missed you, doll.” Bucky’s voice was soft as his eyes met yours. You gave him a small smile even through the pain you were so happy he was home. 

“Missed you more.” Your eyes tired eyes searched over him, making sure there wasn’t any damage taken from the mission. You were always worried about him but pleased to find nothing wrong, at least that you could see. 

“I’m going to go shower and get changed, I’ll be right back, k?” Bucky waited for the small nod you gave him before he headed to your shared bathroom. 

Bucky quickly took his suit off, leaving it in the floor for now, leaving himself in just his boxers. Before stripping them off for a quick shower, he hurriedly washed his body and hair, wanting to get back to you as quick as possible. When you heard the shower come on, you just focused in on the noise, hoping the Midol you took would start helping soon. You didn’t wanna spend all day curled into a ball, you wanted to have a good day with Bucky. It had been a week since you had seen him and you were so happy he was back, but you couldn’t feel the joy because your uterus was ruining your life. 

Before much longer you felt the bed dip behind you and you tried to roll over to face Bucky, he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close to his warm body. An audible sigh left your lips when his large, overly warm hand replaced yours on your lower stomach. He was like a human heating pad and the relief was much needed. You turned your head, straining your neck and pulled an arm up to wrap around the back of his head, pulling his face closer to yours. You placed a light kiss on his lips, which he returned before he pulled back. Your hand didn’t leave his still damp hair, but your head fell back to the pillow under you, which was now propped up some because he had snaked his metal arm under the pillow.

  
”I’m sorry you don’t feel well my love and I’m sorry I left you alone.” Bucky snuggled into you more and place soft kisses to your neck. 

“It’s okay Buck, I’m feeling better already.” You really were, maybe just having him here was helping you or maybe the pain meds were starting to do their job. 

“Pain just start today?” 

“Yeah, a bit ago, you know how it goes for me. I’ll suffer today then I’ll be fine.” You huffed out a laugh then pulled your hand from his hair. You rolled over to face him, despite him trying to keep your back pressed into him. 

“I wanna see you Buck, I missed you.” Your words making him be okay with you finally facing him, cause he wanted to see your face as much as you wanted to see his. 

Once your eyes met his you couldn’t help the smile on your face and you noticed the big smile on his face too. His hand made his way back to your lower stomach, albeit awkwardly but he wanted to make you feel better, like usual, your sweet Bucky. 

You brought a hand up to his bare chest and ran your fingers over the skin, then up his neck, briefly stopped to run the back of your knuckled over the scruff on his face before you began running your fingers through his hair. You took your time massaging his scalp, loving the way his eyes fluttered shut when you did so. Sure, you weren’t feeling great but you knew a week long mission wasn’t easy on him. Bucky would never admit it to anyone else but coming back and having you shower him with affection was one of the ways he kept himself grounded. 

“How’d it go?” You asked even though you knew the answer. 

“It went fine, don’t worry, doll. Mission accomplished.” He sent you a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. You know he didn’t love fighting, not anymore, after all he’d been through, but when the team needed him he always went. 

“Well good, I’m so glad your back.” You snuggled into his chest and he pulled his hand from your lower stomach so he could wrap both arms around you. 

“I missed you more.” He placed a kiss to the top of your head before burying his face into your hair, your scent comforting him. That’s how you laid for a while, your face buried into his neck, one of your arms in the middle of you both and the other wrapped around his waist pulling him to you. Bucky’s face buried in your hair and his strong arms wrapped around you, never wanting to let go. You were so warm, so comfortable, you noticed yourself starting to nod off. Bucky noticed too when the arm around his waist stopped squeezing him as much and he felt your breathing becoming more patterned and bit heavier. He smiled into your hair, placing another kiss to the top of your head. 

“I love you so much.” Bucky said quietly before letting his body relax some, pulled the blankets up around your bodies and falling into a peaceful sleep, the kind he never got without you in his arms.


End file.
